


Cold Hands

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Le sue isole non sono mai state accoglienti quanto il suo cuore.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/gifts).



Le sue isole non sono mai state accoglienti quanto il suo cuore: rocce scoscese a picco sul mare ruggente, lingue di ghiaccio che scendono giù dalle vette fin quasi alle coste, venti sferzanti che d'inverno tagliano il viso e impediscono le attività all'aperto, e che d'estate ostacolano una tranquilla navigazione. Il profondo e pacifico nord di Leda poteva essere più che inospitale, quando si impegnava.

Ma nonostante la loro asprezza, Forseti ama quelle dannate isole quanto ama ogni altra cosa nella sua vita - forse perché uno dei suoi doni è quello di riuscire a vedere al di là delle convenzioni e delle apparenze, e a notare le cose nascoste - come l'unica costa sabbiosa dell'intero arcipelago, quella che, estendendosi fino a una rada nascosta, scende giù fino al mare, incontrando una laguna di acqua termale.

"Ti odio quando fai così."

Forseti rimette a fuoco il proprio sguardo, affondando le dita nella sabbia chiara. "Non ti capisco."

"È chiedere troppo concentrarsi su di me?" Dour gli lascia l'impronta dei denti su una spalla. "Sembra quasi che non riesca a darti soddisfazione."

"Magari è così," lo provoca, nascondendo a fatica un sorriso malizioso dei suoi. Dour si acciglia, e Forseti ride di rimando, ricambiando quel morso giocoso. "Impegnati di più, se mi vuoi concentrato su di te."

Dour raccoglie la sfida, affondando dentro di lui con maggiore violenza; Forseti allaccia le gambe dietro di lui, la bocca semiaperta che emette sospiri di profonda soddisfazione, la sabbia che si riversa su di loro ad ogni spinta. È una sfida che Dour non può vincere, ma che non è disposto ad abbandonare senza combattere; porta Forseti sull'orlo dell'orgasmo più volte, prima di lasciare che il piacere si riversi anche su di lui come la tempesta che inizia a infuriare a pochi metri da loro. Quando ritornano in loro stessi, guardandosi negli occhi, scoppiano a ridere come gli adolescenti che erano, quando si sono innamorati per la prima volta su quella stessa spiaggia - uno dei tanti segreti di Forseti, che conosce quelle isole come i cuori della sua gente e i desideri della loro anima.

E Forseti nudo sulla sabbia, mollemente perso nel piacere e nei suoi pensieri, come un quadro vivente.

"Perché mi guardi così?" chiede a Dour dopo dei lunghi minuti, quando si accorge del suo sguardo.

"Lo sai benissimo."

"Siamo due cretini a scappare via dagli impegni di Stato per accoppiarci su questa spiaggia, dove ci possono guardare tutti?"

Dour ci pensa un attimo - nessuno sano di mente andrebbe ad _accoppiarsi_ su una spiaggia in pieno inverno, col mare in tempesta. Nessun ministro di sicuro. "Quello. E anche che è perché ti amo."

"Oh, quello. Già." Forseti ridacchia, le lunghe ciglia che fremono per la rilassatezza dopo il piacere. Dour lo mordicchia di nuovo sulla spalla. "Chissà, potresti essere ricambiato," aggiunge con fare vagamente sognante prima di rotolare sul fianco e sdraiarsi su di lui.

"Credevo che fossi appagato, almeno un po'."

Forseti si struscia leggermente contro di lui. "Anche io credevo di esserlo."


End file.
